


A Little Something to Break the Chill

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Band, Betaed, Blanket Fic, Blankets, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Lee Taemin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fictober 2020, Genderbending, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin's finally happy to be back home from his dance competition taking him all round the continent and world - but there's a small problem.Day 2 Prompt:Blankets
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Little Something to Break the Chill

Jongin gets out of the taxi and cricks his neck, groaning a little. His arm is aching from holding his suitcase already, he really just wants to get inside, dump it by the door and collapse into bed. He’s been on three trains, a plane, and had to walk a half mile to even find a taxi to get him the rest of the way home. The cold autumn air is already circulating around him, gripping to him, curling over his skin. If this is how cold October already is, he’s absolutely dreading winter. He shoves his hand into his pocket, his heart dropping. He can’t find his keys. He pushes his jeans down slightly as he digs before he drops his suitcase, shoving his hand into his other pocket. The cold metal keyrings brush his fingers and he heaves a sigh of relief. He stays as silent as possible as he picks his suitcase up and heads up the porch, shoving his key into the lock. 

It’s eleven pm already, Tae will likely be asleep and he doesn’t want to risk waking her. He’s just finished his competitions, gone around the globe and she’ll soon be doing the same. She needs her rest. 

His hand is halfway to the doorknob when the door swings open, making him jump. He looks up, eyebrow raising when he finds Tae in the doorway, shivering slightly. 

“Thank god, please tell me you know how to fix a broken window.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow, chuckling. “What? Did Minho break his window again practicing for soccer?” He shifts by her, grinning a little as he notices her nipples are hard, poking through her thick shirt. “Are you really that happy to see me?”

Tae scoffs and slams the door, grabbing his wrist. He barely has time to drop his suitcase as she drags him to the kitchen. He shivers and looks at her silent pointing. “How the hell did the window break?”

“A fucking bird flew through it. And since we’re on the cusp of a pandemic, no one wants to come out and fix it.”

Tae pulls her cardigan tighter around herself and Jongin sighs. “Do we still have any of those big cardboard boxes?”

“No, or I’d have blocked it up with them.”

Jongin sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll have to go to the shop tomorrow or we can order something big online that’ll be sent in a box big enough. Best thing we can do right now. I’ll talk to my friends and see if any of them have any helpful videos on fixing broken windows.”

“I mean, we could order some glass to just pop in the pane, right?”

“So why didn’t you do that?”

“It’s me, I’d touch the parcel and the glass will shatter.”

Jongin snorts. “Okay, true.” He shakes his head and stands up straight. “Come on, I think I know how to fix this for now. You go on upstairs, choose a movie or drama or something.”

Tae nods and heads out the room. Jongin bites his lip as he stares at the window and looks around. For now, he heads into the living room and grabs the big antique chair that his parents had given them, groaning at the weight. He drops it down in front of the window, making sure the top of it cuts off enough of the window, panting slightly. This thing weighs a ton and if anyone tries to get through this window, the chair will definitely screech like a banshee. 

He shakes his arms out and heads back to the hallway, locking the front door before he returns to the kitchen to check the back one is locked. He heads into the living room and looks around. He folds all the blankets in the room and then heads to the laundry room. He grabs some of the big fluffy towels from the dryer and stacks them on the blankets before he scoops them up. He can deal with his suitcase tomorrow.

Jongin heads upstairs and into the bedroom, peering round the corner. Tae is curled up in a blanket, shivering under their much thicker duvet, eyes glued to the television set. He sets the blanket stack on the chair in the corner of the room and comes over with two. “Lay down.” Tae flickers her eyes at him, widening them slightly as if she hadn’t known he was there before she lays down properly. He starts layering the blankets one on top of the others, keeping an eye in case Tae says it’s too hot. He strips down to his underwear once he’s done, knowing he’ll be freezing, but he won’t overheat later in the night and slips under the… anvil weight of blankets. Tae snuggles into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she sighs. “You’re my hero, you know?”

Jongin chuckles. “You forgot about blankets?”

“Oh, no, I knew we had a ton in the living room but I just… could not be bothered to go get them. You know like when you’re in bed and really need to pee but just don’t wanna get up so you just wait till you’re about to piss yourself?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, same as that, I suppose.”

Jongin snorts and presses a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “God, how do you function when I’m not here?”

Tae shrugs, eyes glued to the screen as someone gets slaughtered. Jongin flinches. “Ah, I forgot, it’s October.” 

Tae snickers and cuddles closer. “If someone broke into our house like that, would you defend me to the literal death?”

Jongin chuckles. “No.”

“Asshole!”   


“Hey, you watch these films more than I do. If anyone is going to survive something like this, it’s you, you have the brains and the smarts, I’m trusting you to get  _ me _ out.”

“You do know this is fiction and has no bearing on actual real life situations like this?”

“Yes,  _ but _ , they do also highlight a lot of common mistakes made in situations like this. Like you would know before you go running out the house to grab some shoes to put on later or slide into some flip flops or something, because if you run out the house barefoot or in socks you could injure your foot which will make it easier for the perpetrator to catch you.”

“See, you do know how to protect me in these scenarios so it’s on you to protect me, no?”

“No, because you still know more tropes than I do, so you still have more knowledge than me.”

Tae snorts and settles down, focusing back on the screen. “And as for how do I function when you’re not here, I don’t, I ate like forty different take outs.”

Jongin burst into laughter, shaking his head. “Well I’m back now so I’ll cook for you. I’ll even make pancakes in the morning.”

Tae smiles up at him, her attention finally diverted from the film. “You mean it?”

“Pancakes for days- did that guy just get his head run over by a lawnmower that was started by a  _ doll _ ?”

“Have you never heard of Chucky?”

“If I had would I be surprised?”

“No… when I’m back we’re having a Chucky marathon for Halloween.”

“What did I get myself into?”

“Fear of children’s dolls for the rest of your life.”

Jongin snorts and settles down, letting his eyes flicker close. He turns his head so his lips are pressed against her forehead ever so slightly and ignores the sound of carnage from the television.

“Are there enough blankets?”

“Mm, more than enough, thank you.”

“Good night, Tae.”

Tae snuggles a little closer and settles down, pretty much taking over Jongin’s body as her own personal mattress. “Good night, Jonginnie.”

Jongin smiles and lets his mind drift away from the bedroom, arching away from his control and rushing down the long corridor to the door that will send him to sleep. 


End file.
